


Hole

by idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Canon Typical Violence, Dark, Decapitation, M/M, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings
Summary: Poe dies at the battle of Exegol. Kylo doesn’t take it well.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 4
Collections: Darkpilot Songbook





	Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Based on the song “Hole” by The Dreaming.

They’d lost. Even as Ben watched the skies of Exegol, he knew that Poe Dameron had effectively been murdered. Palpatine had made sure that his ship crashed down to Exegol with the others and Ben had felt him — felt him die. 

It couldn’t be. It couldn’t just end this way. Not like this. 

Palpatine sneered. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say that somehow, this whelp meant something to you.”

Ben could feel Kylo rousing within him, a snarling beast that he had thought to set free. He didn’t need a lightsaber to kill Palpatine. Snoke was proof enough of that. 

He’d make Palpatine suffer plenty before he died. That was the plan. But after hearing Palpatine’s laughter, his verbal taunts about how he was unbeatable...he took his mother’s lightsaber and threw it at Palpatine. 

He wondered, absently, how Palpatine would come back from that as he collapsed. 

***

”Ben!”

Rey’s voice, cutting through the fog, or trying to. Right now, though, Kylo (because this was who he was meant to be, this was who he really was) wasn’t listening. He’d killed Palpatine. But it was like Palpatine was living there, under his skin, itching, ready to emerge. 

He could feel it. Palpatine was still living there. 

”It’s no use, Rey,” he said. “The best we have to do now is find Poe. Bring him back.”

”Bring him back,” Rey said, blankly. Then, “Ben, please...don’t do this. Don’t go this way again.”

”Maybe that was what I was meant to be.” Kylo said. Then, “This is who I really am.”

”I won’t let you.”

He couldn't defeat her in combat, but he could slow her down. Even as he lifted his hand, sent her flying into the pit on Exegol, he couldn’t help but think there was a sort of poetic irony to it. Palpatines and pits...there had to be a reason for it. 

He walked away. The Knights of Ren were dead. Rey was at least slowed down. And he just needed to head to the portals. 

The World Between Worlds. Snoke had talked about the interconnected portals, how Palpatine had nearly conquered the World Between Worlds. But Kylo had never been there. 

Not until now. 

***

The World Between Worlds almost reminded Kylo of a simulator. A grid, and then a thin line through the grid, a thin path. Kylo walked along it, along the path, listening to the voices that seemed to echo every which way. Voices. So many voices. He doubted he could identify all of them. The World Between Worlds could allow interference in specific circumstances, but time travel? That hadn’t been discovered yet. Had it? 

An idea struck Kylo. He could go back. He could make everything work — in his favor this time. Make Poe live. Make him stay. He could remember the confusion he had, when Shara had died, and he wondered — could he —

Yes, he thought, anger cold in his veins, He could. 

He could stop it. Stop everything. 

He hadn’t had control the moment he was conceived. Now he could get it back. He could hear the faint sounds of Shara’s voice from one of the portals, the second mother he could have had. Children’s laughter, he and Poe before everything had gone wrong.

There was another portal. The day Shara had been shot down, and died in medbay. 

Time, Kylo thought as he ran towards the portal, to defy the laws of life and death. 


End file.
